


we can go anywhere, so we go anywhere

by lostindaedream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is protective, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, hyunjin is chan's brother yes, others are there too, sulky hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostindaedream/pseuds/lostindaedream
Summary: All nine of them are on a trip to the beach; Hyunjin knows the way (and Changbin trusts him).
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. we can go anywhere, so we go anywhere (even to the beach)

“No, no, no! Turn right, yes, here, go,” Hyunjin shouted from where he sat in the backseat of Chan’s old Toyota Van. 

Okay, maybe backseat was exaggerated. The boy had unbuckled his seatbelt and was currently–to the strong dismay of Jeongin, who was forced to sit on the middle seat because he was the youngest–squeezing his body over the seats so that he had a perfect look onto the street. 

The road they were driving on was just big enough to fit their car without having the bushes that surrounded the street scratch it. 

At Hyunjin’s order, Chan turned right into an even smaller path that led off the road. 

The car in which they somehow (and by probably, breaking a few dozen rules) managed to squeeze all nine of them stumbled over the uneven sandy road, which made Jisung let out some panicked noises from one of the seats they had installed in the trunk. 

Changbin, who, until now, sat soundly on the passenger seat, grabbed onto the door handle for support. He then gave Chan a questioning look from the side. 

Said boy looked just as unsure as Changbin felt. 

“Hyunjinnie? Are you sure that that’s the right way?” Chan asked carefully. It was obvious that he didn't want to offend his younger brother. 

Changbin knew exactly how Chan, well, how probably all them (minus maybe Jisung and Minho, who were incredibly fearless when it came to Hyunjin) felt. 

Questioning whether Hyunjin was right about something? Bad idea. 

Disagreeing with the boy? Logically, an even worse idea. 

For a second, Changbin thought about what he would prefer: Them crashing Chan’s old van, or Hyunjin sulking for the rest of the day. 

He still hadn't decided, as the conversation went on. 

“Yes, Hyung! I told you that I’ve been here before. I know the way.” 

“When?” Felix squeaked from his place beside Jisung, whom he desperately held onto. 

“Ah, it’s been some time. I don’t quite remember.” 

Hyunjin seemed incredibly unbothered by their distress and the dying noises the car emitted. 

An excited smile was painted onto his face. 

“Hyunjin, please sit down,” Changbin remarked but, within the chaos, was ignored by the younger. 

“You’re going to get us killed,” Jisung shouted. “Chan Hyung, please, turn around.” 

Hyunjin threw Jisung a dirty look over his shoulder, “Shut up, Jisung.” 

Changbin decided to interfere and try to calm his younger friends down. 

“Guys, don’t fight. I think Hyunjin is right. Let’s just see where we end up at. And please, sit down.” 

“Thank you!” He exclaimed. “At least one person who—” Before Hyunjin could complete his sentence, the car shook as they drove over an especially high bump in the road. 

Hyunjin, being the only one not buckled up, was thrown to the side, landing, not very graciously, on Jeongin’s lap. 

“Ouch!” Jeongin cried. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Hyunjin tried to push himself off the youngest. 

Changbin had turned around to see what’s going on and found himself getting frustrated. 

“Hyunjin! Please, sit down and put your seatbelt on, please.” 

He didn’t really snap at the boy, but his tone wasn’t as friendly as it normally was. And, to be honest, he immediately felt guilty about it. 

At this, Hyunjin sat down, a frown appearing on his face. Jeongin beside him rubbed his thigh where the other’s weight fell onto, now also pouting. 

Changbin was about to speak up again, as Chan’s excited voice stopped him, “Guys, I think we did it, look!” 

He pointed to the scene in front of them where the trees started to thin out; the sunset's light suddenly now shining into their faces. 

“Woahhh!” The dark blue sea was right there in front of them. A long sandy beach leading to where the waves touched the sand. 

“We did it!” 

Chan parked the car at the end of the road and shut the engine off. 

“Okay, great, we’re here but please don’t go in the water otherwise–” Before he could finish speaking, six boys were storming out the car and towards the sea. 

Happy cries and screams were heard from within the car in where Chan, Changbin and Hyunjin were still sitting. Chan sighed deeply. Then he turned around to face his brother with a smile. 

“Good job, Hyunjinie. Let’s get some looks of the beach before the sun sets, okay?” 

Chan exchanged one long look with the boy on the passenger seat and left the car. Changbin watched his disappearing figure for a few seconds before he faced Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin.” He tried to get the boy to look at him but he just continued to sit there with his seatbelt still on, unmoving, eyes fixed on something beyond the window. 

Changbin hated how his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the boy’s pouting lips. God, he hated seeing the other like that. Changbin let out a sigh. 

Was Hyunjin really mad? 

“You wanna go out?” 

“Hm,” he hummed, body not moving an inch. 

“C’mon. Get up.” Changbin got out of the car. 

The sight was truly beautiful: the water reflecting the red and orange light of the sun, the sky painted in about every colour Changbin could think of. 

At that moment, he decided that their little spontaneous trip was worth it. Just because of this one view. 

He watched one of his friends, he strongly assumed it was Felix, jump over the waves crashing with the sand while another boy ran around like an excited puppy, trying not to let the water touch him. 

Changbin heard a car door slam shut. 

“I’m not mad.” 

“Did I say you were?” There was no answer. 

“You did a great job leading us.” 

“Hm.” 

“Let’s go.” Changbin took a few steps until he noticed that Hyunjin didn’t follow him. 

“I shouldn’t go.” 

“Hyunjin, come on. You know that you’re making a fuss right now.” 

“Why? You’re mad.” 

“I’m not mad, Hyunjin. 

“I’m not even close to being mad.” 

Changbin knew how Hyunjin was. He knew his antics and flaws and inconveniences. But he also knew how to deal with them. 

That's why he knew that he had to make it _really_ clear that he wasn’t mad. 

“Hyunjin. I get mad very rarely. And I think if I did, it would look different than this.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For being annoying, for one.” 

Changbin wanted to let out a sigh of frustration. He knew that the other boy would misunderstand this situation. 

Hyunjin’s stubbornness and his sometimes kind of lacking skills of expressing how and what he truly felt could make things difficult between them at times. Especially because Changbin himself wasn't the biggest talker himself. But being older, and being a whole lot less prideful than Hyunjin, he was usually the one fixing the mess that has been created. 

“Hey,” he turned towards the boy, “look at me.” 

For a second, Changbin was distracted by the view he found. By the light reflected on Hyunjin’s face, by his pink lips and the sparkles in his eyes. He quickly took a hold of himself again. 

“I didn’t tell you to buckle up because I was annoyed by you.” 

The younger moved his eyes away from the ocean and locked them with Changbin’s instead, “Then why?” 

He shook his head in confusion, “You’re so oblivious sometimes. Or you’re just acting like you are because you want my attention.” 

“Hey! I don’t want your attention.” 

“Sure, you don’t,” Changbin smirked at the offended look on his face. 

“Hyunjin, I was worried about you when that car shook you through the whole backseat. Not annoyed, not mad. Worried.” 

Hyunjin broke their eye contact, eyes moving towards the sea again. 

“Well, you could have said that.” 

“What else should I have told you? ‘Please, my dearest Hyunjin, sit your pretty ass back onto the car seats so that I don’t have to fear you being thrown through the windshield' ?” 

“Yeah, something like that would have been around appropriate.” 

Changbin let out a low chuckle, “You’re incredible.” 

He moved to where Hyunjin was leaned against the car’s hood, arms still crossed in front of his chest. 

Caging his body against the surface, Changbin spoke again, “I’m sorry, Hyunjinie. Will you forgive me? Please?” 

Being face to face with Changbin's pouting face, the other couldn’t help break his facade. 

“Okay, but just because you asked so nicely!” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I'm just forgiving you because I don’t want to ruin the whole group's mood just for being mad at you. You’re really lucky.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

The only thing the older focused on now was the fact that Hyunjin's lips were so close to his, moving quickly as he rambled on. 

“God, stop it. I know that look. Don't act like that right now. We're very serious right now. I can't believe you, for real. You just want me to not die because you want to kiss me. Am I nothing more to you than–” Changbin took the freedom to do exactly that and press his lips to the other boy’s. 

And Changbin knew that everything was good, that Hyunjin wasn’t mad anymore when he kissed back immediately. 

For a few seconds, there was nothing but their mouths moving against each other, noses poking each other's cheeks, hands grabbing onto each other. In the background, Changbin could faintly make out the sound of the ocean, deep and beautiful, mixed with a high-pitched panicked voice of one of his friends, begging to be let go. 

Changbin tried to pull away, but Hyunjin chased his lips for a bit longer. A hand wandered towards the back of his neck, tilting the older boy’s neck more to the side. 

With a push to Hyunjin’s chest, the two were separated, “Yeah, definitely me who wants the kisses.” 

“Shut up,” Hyunjin groaned. Lips wet and red. 

Changbin felt his heart go crazy in his chest. He liked to play unbothered and as composed as possible around the younger but damn it, sometimes he couldn’t help but look at the other with the most obvious adoration in his eyes. And Hyunjin most definitely could see it too. 

“We should go to the water. The others are probably wondering where we are.” 

Changbin didn’t move an inch, though. Stayed pressed to the other for a bit longer. 

“No, I think I like it better here.” That was all that needed to be said to make their lips meet again. 

Changbin felt alive with Hyunjin by his side. Even with all his weird habits and imperfections and his tendency to be sulky. Hyunjin was light. He was escaping in the middle of the night to walk around town. He was the one always willing to give his all to him and everyone he loved. And Changbin loved to hold him in his arms. The person that was most precious to him. The one that let Changbin in and that gave him all his trust. Changbin just thought about how he wouldn't mind if this moment never ended when another voice interrupted them. 

“Uh, wow, okay, not what I was expecting, haha. Glad that you cleared things up this quick though.” Changbin immediately pulled away from the other boy and took a few steps away from where he was pressed against him before. 

Chan stood a few steps away from them, a look of uncomfortableness but, at the same time, relief on his face. 

“Ah, don’t be interrupted by me, or maybe do, I don’t know. I just came back to pick up some towels from the junk. They threw Jisung in the water. Okay.” 

“Oh god,” Changbin groaned as Chan took off. 

“I told you so many times to discuss this,” he pointed his finger back and forth between their bodies, “with the others.” 

Changbin was kind of amazed by how unbothered the other looked and probably also was. 

Which was understandable, seeing that he wasn't the one going around kissing his best friend’s younger brother. 

Hyunjin gave him a sweet smile before he walked off to join the others at the beach. 

“Oh god,” he muttered to himself again, a red, burning flush on his cheeks. He definitely had to deal with this now. No more hiding. 

And really, he was endlessly embarrassed right now, yes, but he just knew that together they could go anywhere. Hyunjin would show him that every day, with everything he did and said. So, Changbin just knew that everything would be alright.

After one last second of shock, he quickly followed his boyfriend to the sea.


	2. we can go anywhere, so we go anywhere (with chan's approval)

“Okay, so, I’m not sure what exactly to ask you first, so I’m doing both questions at the same time: Are you seriously going around kissing my younger brother? And how in the world did that happen?”

Changbin was going to die of embarrassment. He was certain that this was his end, in the middle of a barely lit diner parking lot at 1 a.m. 

“Chan, I’m sorry.”

“For what? For kissing Hyunjin? Or are you sorry for me? Because this definitely is one weird situation.“

The urge the flee the country and start a new identity never quite hit Changbin the way it did at that moment.

“I know. I know.”

But he couldn’t. He always knew that he would have to face this situation someday, no matter how uncomfortable he felt while doing so. (He didn't only expect this to happen, in fact, this exact scenario had haunted him in his dreams since the day he first kissed Hyunjin on the shabby couch Jisung had brought to their flat someday after a friend of Minho's threw it out because of its shabbiness. "It's vintage, hyung!” Changbin guessed that Hyunjin must have really liked him considering it wasn't the most romantic place to kiss for the first time.)

Changbin forced himself to look his best friend in the eye, “I know and that is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you.“

“So, being together in secret is better?”

Changbin felt so small and intimated, which was kind of a big deal, because being in an argument with Chan, if you could even call it that, really had never happened before. Chan rarely got mad, rarely was anything but his “that cool cousin you’re waiting for at a family gathering” self.  
So, to be honest, Changbin didn’t know how to act. And he didn’t know how to stop the slight tremble of his fingers either.

„Changbin,“ as he seemingly noticed Changbin’s nervousness, Chan’s voice changed to a softer tone, eyes shining with their usual kindness again, “this is in no way meant to be an interrogation or me blaming you for stuff. Okay?"

Changbin didn't answer, eyes blinking nervously while awaiting what his friend would say next. Chan was quite for a while, glimpse shifting for a second to look through the window of the diner their group has stopped at on their way back home from the beach.  
The rest of their friends were still sitting together in a booth at the window, chatting, laughing, and—was that Seungmin hiding fries in Felix’s hoodie? 

Chan smiled and looked back at Changbin, “I think it’s just my older brother self which is kind of going crazy right now.”

“I understand, really. Don’t hold back. Say what’s on your mind.” And Changbin meant that. He really did. It was just that he was really, really nervous. And felt very very bad for making things weird. 

For a short while, there was another silence filling the chilly summer night air until Chan spoke again, “Hyunjin is- he is complicated. We both know that. Relationships are meant to hurt him. That’s why I don’t trust anyone with him.”

Changbin gulped, guilt running through his every vein like fire. His eyes fled from where they bravely met Chan's to the parked cars right behind him. At that moment, looking him in the eye was oddly hard.

“He talked to other boys before. And even though I wanted him to experience everything that comes with dating and crushing on people, I was always extra caution when it happened. I know that he gets annoyed when I tell him what to do, so I am forced to keep my opinion to myself most of the time, though.”

Changbin huffed lightly. He knew exactly what Chan was talking about, knew every side of Hyunjin. Sometimes he was all over the place and loud and maybe too loud. Then, in the next moment, as if someone had whispered bad truths in his ears, he changed moods. Became silent and observing, all while waiting for someone to pick him back up and get him back on track.

“But you,” Changbin never was this glad to hear the word 'but' in his life, “you’re my best friend. And I know that you would never hurt him. So I should be grateful that you’re the one who’s with him. And I am, but at the same time I’m worried.”

Changbin forced his eyes to meet Chan's again.

“Chan, I get it. I can imagine how you feel.”

And Changbin meant it. He could feel himself looking at the world through Chan’s eyes and he saw the things that made the other worry. Throughout all those years, he saw all the things that had happened. He saw them with Chan’s eyes.

“I’ve known you and Hyunjin for as long as I can think. And I know how Hyunjin is. He needs a lot of-,” Changbin thought about his wording for a second,” -a lot of attention and compliments and approval.” 

Yes, in that second it was the best thing his mind came up with. He didn’t blame Chan for the look he gave him that basically said: “For your own health, I hope that you meant that in the most Christian and PG –13 way possible.” He quickly continued.

“But I can deal with him. I know I can. I grew up learning to do so. Damn it, that sounds so weird.”  
God. Changbin, this is going to haunt you till the end of times and every single time you do as little as touch Hyunjin. But then, to his relief, Chan chuckled and Changbin felt his body relax a bit again.

“He has always been your perfect little brother. He was that annoying but at the same time too-sweet-to-be-mad-at little boy who couldn’t leave us alone for even one second. Always wanted to play CoD with us or go out with us to the skating park or make music with us. I don’t even know when he grew up.”

“It’s crazy, right?”

“Yeah.”

For a minute, it felt like they were back in 2013. When things were good and so much easier. When he didn’t have to deal with the feelings he had for his best friend’s brother. When he didn’t somehow have to manage passing college and working as a part-timer at a fried chicken takeaway place that made all of his clothes smell like grease four days a week. Back when decisions were made by answering the question "What will make you the happiest?".

“Changbin?”

“Yes?”

“Well, you may have noticed that I was not all too surprised by this. Of course, I didn’t expect to run into you guys like that, but somewhere in the back of my head there has always been the feeling that this might be happening someday.”

“Why? I thought I kept it low when I was with you, to be honest.” Changbin felt like he failed in his mission to suppress the obvious fact that he was completely gone for the younger boy while his friends were around.

“Oh. Oh yes, you did. But my brother really did not. Hyunjin has had the biggest crush on you for a whole while now. Like, actually a long time.”

Changbin felt his face heat up. He didn’t know that. The thought of Hyunjin crushing on him for longer than he expected made his mind race around endless questions. “What?”

“Well, I guess it started when we were around ten when he always wanted to play with us or, looking back at it, with you. He was probably kind of bored of me, to be honest. He always said my stories when we played Lego together were boring. Pft, first time someone ever called me boring."  
Changbin chuckled lightly. Even Child-Hyunjin made no effort keeping his thoughts to himself.  
"Whatever. He didn’t shut up about you for one second. ‘Changbin Hyung is so cool! He can play the guitar. I want to play the guitar, too!‘,“ Chan’s imitation was scarily accurate, “ ‘Changbin Hyung is so handsome. Do you think I will be this handsome too when I’m older?’”

Random bits of old memories were flashing up in his head. Childhood memories that made his heart warm up. It was all very nice until Chan continued, “’ Channie hyung, Channie hyung! Changbin hyung can fit a whole chicken leg in his mouth, so cool!’”

“Oh my god-,” Changbin choked on the air he had held in his lungs. 

“Yeah. I can't even begin to imagine how amazed he must be now that you can eat three chicken legs at once.”

Very, very amazed was the answer to that question. Hyunjin always watched him eat chicken with so much fascination. 

“Whatever that was. This whole Changbin-hyung-thing went on for a long time. And I remember that when we grew older and were eventually too cool and too teenager to play with him, he started to get jealous of me for spending so much time with you.”

Changbin listened to Chan’s every word. He was curious, but at the same time, he felt bad for hearing all of this from Chan. For not figuring it out on his own. For talking about his past girlfriends in front of Hyunjin for years. He hated that maybe Hyunjin liked him, and only him, when he dated other boys. 

“I always thought that he just wanted us to give him our attention. That wouldn’t have been the first time. He was a spoiled baby after all. But then, one evening after you came over for dinner, Hyunjin came to my room and told me that he liked you.”

The smile on Chan’s lips was real and sweet. Now, he watched their friends through the window again. Changbin followed his gaze and saw that Hyunjin was looking around the diner as if he was missing something. Originally, Chan and he only left to get the paycheck for the nine of them. At this point, they were gone suspiciously long. 

Forcing the tightness in his throat down, Changbin asked, “He said that?”

A short chuckle escaped Chan, who now was very smiley again, “Well, not exactly. He told me that he, and I quote, ‘After a long time of hard thinking’ came to the conclusion that he was okay with me being with you because I was his hyung. And I would always give him my breakfast chocolate bar in the morning before school whenever mom wasn't looking. I guess that's what he appreciated the most about me.”

“I- He thought we were together?”

“Yeah. He thought that I felt the same way about you that he did. Of course, I was really confused. We sat together on my bed after that and talked for a while. About what he felt. What I felt.”

“That is good, yes. You’re a good brother.”

“I tried my best. Still do.”

“And then?”

“I think he understood what I was trying to say after a while. I think he also understood that what he was feeling for you was not what friends are normally feeling for each other. I think it was around two weeks later that he came into my room, showed me a picture of Hyuna and one of Rain and told me that he liked Rain more. I guess that was him coming out in a way.”

“Wow, that is- kind of very in character?”

“I know right? Apart from that, nothing really happened. He just really liked you, occasionally talked about you. But one day when I was coming back from my last year of high school, I found him crying alone in the kitchen. He told me that he saw you with a girl in the hallways. He followed you and saw you two kissing outside school.”

This feeling of hot and burning guilt again. He felt bad even though Changbin knew that at that time, Hyunjin was nothing but Chan’s little brother to him and that he, at that time, was far from knowing that he liked boys too and that he was just not who he was today.

“That must have been Jieun?”

“It was.”

“I am sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I know that it hurt him but really, you didn’t intend to do that. The boys he dated after that did, though.”

“Did he meet them because of me?”

“Ah well. No, and yes. But don’t blame it on you, Changbin. Really. Hyunjin had a lot of things going on. Still has. You know.”

“I know. I know. And that is exactly why I am so damn conflicted, Chan. We’re the oldest ones in our friend group. We are supposed to be the somehow responsible ones who try to be a role model and so on. And now I’m feeling like I’m not meeting the expectations I have for myself. I feel like I shouldn’t feel anything for him. But I do.”

Chan listened to him carefully, his head nodding a few times. When Changbin finished, he looked up into the dark night sky, at the stars that were dotted like white paint on dark ocean blue canvas. Changbin tried to read the emotions from Chan's face, tried to figure out anything that gave him answers to all the questions he still had. He was desperate for reassurance even though he knew he didn’t deserve any of that.

Chan smiled again, eyes still scanning the sky, “Changbin, it's okay.”

The smile was now directed to him again and maybe those words alone made everything a bit better.

“You're feeling what you're feeling. And your feelings are valid. You can't change anything about that and nor can I. And really, nothing has to change about this. I can imagine how you must feel right now, but really, no one is going to see you as any less of an older brother.”

Changbin let out a breath he didn't know he had held onto in his lungs. A breath he took in that evening on his couch with Hyunjin. One held onto for so long that he almost choked on it.  
He needed to hear those words. He really did, “Thank you, Chan.”

“Hey, don't cry on me, right now,” Chan exclaimed, one hand pushing against Changbin’s shoulder lightly as if that could stop the tears that were absolutely not gathered in his eyes right now.

“I’m not!”

“You look like you’re about to.”  
If he wouldn't have been so embarrassed for almost crying, Changbin would have noticed the look of relief and love on Chan's face, would have noticed Chan's fingers reaching up sneakily to wipe away any indicator of the tears in his own eyes.

“I’m not going to cry in this shabby parking lot. Not ever, no.”

“Hey, boys.” Suddenly another figure, tall but sneaky within the shadows of the parking lot, joined their big-brother-talk.

“Ah, and there he is.”

“Hyung, what are you doing to my boyfriend alone in a dark parking lot? I was worried that I would find Changbin’s dead body in the dumpster.” Hyunjin’s glance switched between the two older boys, a slight pout was painted on his lips. 

Changbin noticed the way the other clutched onto his leather jacket, a cold wind hitting the three of them. 

“It’s all good Hyunjinnie. He is alive and well. We just had a small chat.” Chan smiled innocently at his younger brother. 

Hyunjin’s pout changed into a furrow,” Chat? Oh god, you could have waited to do that until tomorrow. Come on. Let’s get back inside. The others almost filled in a missing report for the two of you. And Jisung almost fell asleep on the table. And Jeongin’s mom called three times since you left. We should get back home soon.”

“Yessir,” Chan joked. He then gave Changbin one last reassuring look before he left for the entrance of the diner. (Not before ruffling through his younger but taller brother’s hair once, which gained him a scandalised “Hey!”.)

“I don’t know what he talked to you about, but I am sorry.” A hand found its way into Changbin’s right one, the other boy now clutching onto his arm.

“It would have happened eventually. And I’m relieved it finally did.”

“For real? That’s good.”

“Yeah, I found out a lot of stuff.”

“About?”  
“You, me, your fascination about how many chicken wings I can fit into my mouth.”

Hyunjin looked very confused for a second then he broke out in a fit of laughter that made Changbin’s chest warm up.

“Oh god. Let’s talk about this another time, shall we?” Hyunjin led them to back to the diner, his hand dragging Changbin, who really wanted this talk to be continued right now. There were many things to unpack about Hyunjin's crush on him. 

“I can’t believe you came out by confessing that you preferred Rain over Hyuna.”

“At least I didn’t come out first to my best friend’s younger brother. Immediately after kissing him, of course.”

“Very annoying little brother, yes.”

“Whom you love, nevertheless.”

Changbin looked at the deep brown of Hyunjin’s eyes and he just knew that what he felt was real and valid. That he didn’t have to hide from the truth. Especially now that Chan officially approved of it!

“Yes. Whom I love, nevertheless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love chan. that's all I gotta say.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I listened to Astronaut and it made me really happy and inspired me to write something happy (, which doesn't happen really often lol.)  
> And btw, this was dedicated to another ship at first, but things happened and now this is a Changbin x Hyunjin AU (and I love it.)


End file.
